I'm A Pearl
Pink Pearl sat at the edge of the clearing of Lazuli’s sanctuary. She had lost count of the days since Pink Opal had abandoned her. She looked up around the empty clearing. It had been very quiet since Fluorite disappeared. Lazuli was usually never seen and Astrophyllite was never around anymore. She sighed and buried her head in her knees, thinking how much lonelier it was now. “How are you feeling?” a familiar voice asked. Pink Pearl looked up and saw Lazuli standing beside her. Pink Pearl blinked in surprise at how she just appeared out of nowhere, but she knew Lazuli was an odd gem. Pink Pearl sighed. “I’m doing fine,” she said as she hugged her knees tighter to her and looked away from Lazuli. “Why do you lie?” Lazuli asked her. She glanced at Lazuli and let out another sigh. “Because you don’t need to worry about me. After all, you have your own problems.” “Yes, but Astrophyllite believes it’s time that we talk to you and what you plan to do,” Lazuli said. The little gem’s words irritated Pink Pearl. “What I plan to do?” Pink Pearl echoed bitterly. “I’m a Pearl. I’m useless on my own. I need someone to tell me what to do.” “Rose’s Pearl-,” Lazuli started before Pink Pearl sneered at her, shutting her up. “I’m not that defect! I’m a normal, perfectly functioning Pearl and I cannot function on my own!” she snapped at the tiny gem. She knew Lazuli was trying to help her, but this wasn’t the first time that they suggested this to her. Just hearing the very idea or the mention of Rose’s former Pearl irritates her. “I’m not saying you are, but we aren’t on Homeworld anymore so you don’t need to abide by their rules. You have freedom here on this planet, so why not enjoy?” Lazuli questioned her. “Because I was enjoying it when I belonged to Pink Opal, but now she’s completely abandoned me and now I don’t have a purpose! How can I possibly enjoy my ‘freedom’ when I’ve been left on my own?” Pink Pearl barked. She hated how Lazuli kept at this. She didn’t care if they were on Homeworld, Earth, or another moonforsaken planet, she just needed someone to matter. “Why can’t I just belong to you or Astro?” “Because I have no need for a Pearl and Astro…,” Lazuli trailed away as she heard the warp pad activate. A few minutes later they both saw Astrophyllite stumble into the clearing in a drunken stooper. Astrophyllite looked over at the two and smiled. “Hey, you two!” she called out cheerfully. She stumbled closer to them but tripped over her own feet and fell face first into the ground. “I don’t understand why you act this way when you’re not even drunk,” Lazuli said annoyed. “Because I know how to loosen up and enjoy life, Snippy,” Astrophyllite responded with her face still in the dirt. Lazuli growled at the name Astrophyllite called her, but ignored her. She turned to Pink Pearl and said, “See what I mean?” “I do now, but that doesn’t change the way I feel!” Pink Pearl protested. She stood up tall and looked down at Lazuli. Lazuli could see determination and fury in the Pearl’s eyes. “No matter what you say or do, I won’t change my mind. I am a Pearl, and like all the other Pearls before me, I was created to be a servant and I’m okay with that. It’s what I am and without a master I’m just a waste, no better than that defect! But most of all, I’m so sick of you trying to get me to be something that I am not and if neither of you are willing to be my master, then I’ll go and find one!” Pink Pearl gave Lazuli one last look before she stormed off. Lazuli watched her go, not trying to stop her. She heard the warp pad activate and knew the Pearl was gone. Lazuli sighed. “It’s about bloody time she left.” “Took her long enough,” Astrophyllite mumbled with her face still in the ground. “Will she find what she’s looking for? More importantly, will Pink Opal ever come back for her?” Lazuli looked at Astrophyllite and then looked away. “I’m afraid that Pink Opal will never return for her Pearl; she has completely abandoned her Pearl. However, she will find someone, we just need to let her do it on her own.” Category:Fan Fiction